Tape
by BleedingSoul101
Summary: Frank may or may not have a few fetishes


Frank may or may not have a few fetishes.

He likes to ignore them; likes to think they are just some aftershock of a bad porn he watched one time. It's not like he can ever indulge in them, his husband is the nicest man in the world. Frank loves him for it, but it doesn't come in handy in the bedroom, especially when it wasn't one of their "romantic" nights.

Don't get him wrong, when Gerard lays out candles and makes a home-cooked meal, he's all for love making. But sometimes he just wants it rough, to get taped down so he has no movement whatsoever and fucked mercilessly with no lube. It's all just a dream though, a sick fantasy of Frank's that will never happen.

Until Frank _snaps_.

He had a fucking awful day, and not just because he woke up late and missed cartoons. He went to do the laundry, cup of coffee in hand, and spilled it _all over_ when he fucking tripped down the last four steps of the stairs. Laying there for a moment - contemplating just staying there - Frank looks over at the mess he made. Fuck, he would have to _clean_ that shit.

If that wasn't enough, when he's cleaning it, he comes to the realization that he grabbed the wrong cleaning spray. What he grabbed just made a HUGE stain across the hardwood floor. Just what he needs, to make a mess and then try to clean it, only to make an even BIGGER mess. Fuck.

Of course, then he hears his dog scratching on the door, and without even thinking about it he let's Peppers out the wrong door. Chasing Peppers down the street in only his black lace boxers - Gerard bought them for him on their honeymoon - while all the neighbors stare at him is not on Frank's list of To Do's that day, or any day. He's out of breathe by the time he get's home, Peppers in his arms, and he just now realizes it's past 3 p.m.

Standing there, flowers in his artist hands, was Gerard. He's still in his work clothes and his hair is a little messed up, but that just makes him all the more sexy. At that moment, all Frank wants to do is get fucked by this beautiful, hot artist in front of him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Gerard says.

"Horrible."

Gerard smirks, "then why don't we go to bed? I just bought new lube and nice fluffy pillows."

Frank knows, he has that fucking _gut feeling_, that Gerard wants to make sweet, adorable love. He feels that - after all the shit he's been through today - that he should get HIS way in the bedroom. He can't take much more of the gooey, lovey-dovey sex that they always have. He wants to get fucked so hard he can't move tomorrow, and that's what he intends on getting.

"Okay, come on." Frank says seductively, grabbing for Gerard's hand and leading them towards their huge master bedroom. He has to make sure that he has Gerard hooked before he spills his secrets, to have Gerard begging and moaning at every single touch.

Finally making to the bedroom, Frank spins Gerard around at the last second before they hit the bed, resulting in Frank straddling him.

He doesn't know how Gerard is going to make it through what Frank wants if just _straddling_ gets him all flustered and nervous.

"F-Frank, I-"

He's cut off by a loud moan when Frank grinds down on him. Gerard makes on last shaking move to grab the lube, but Frank won't have any of it. He just grinds down again, harder and longer than before.

"Oh God!" Gerard throws his head back.

"Fuck me." Frank commands, still grinding down like it's going to save his life. "Fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow, no lube, no fluffy pillows, just restraints and you fucking the shit out of me."

Gerard is stunned.

He just lays there, looking up at Frank in awe like he just said how to build a time machine.

"W-What?" He finally stutters out.

_No going back now_, Frank thinks.  
"You heard me. Fuck me." He commands more forcefully. Gerard doesn't say anything, he just stares at Frank like he's a prized jewel.

"A-Are you serious Frank? Is this some type of sick joke?"

Frank shakes his head. "No, I want this so fucking bad, you have no idea."

Gerard brightens up immediately, flipping Frank over so that he's on top. While his hands are roaming around, his mouth is all over Frank's face.

"Oh my god you have no idea how fucking happy I am that you said that. I've been waiting for that forever."

"Y-You aren't mad?" Frank timidly asks.

Gerard looks shocked, but answers, "oh fuck no! I've been waiting for you to beg like that forever." Then he leaves, running with a painful hard on towards the closet. Frank sees him rummaging around for a moment before he emerges, screaming "victorious" as he makes his way back to the bed.

In his hands is a black and red box, labeled "DO NOT TOUCH".

"What's that?" Frank enquires. Gerard smirks.

"You'll see, know strip. lay on the bed, and close your eyes. You better not peek."

Frank obeys quickly, stripping off his clothing and laying excitedly on the bed, shutting his eyes. It takes all his self control not to peek and see what Gerard's planning, but he refrains long enough. He soon feels something sticky go across his mouth, and he can't even register what's going on before he opens his eyes a little. He sees Gerard, roll of the sticky substance in his hand.

It's _tape_.

Frank squirms in delight, only to be cut off with a harsh slap to his ass from Gerard. He moans beneath the tape, the sound coming out distorted but amazing. Gerard continues to tape him, getting his hands together behind his back and his arms pinned to his sides.

"Oh fuck, look at you." Gerard whines when he's finished. Frank looks up at him with pleading eyes that just scream "fuck me". "So fucking _takable_."

Gerard throws the "kinky box" on the ground and grabs Frank's thighs, lifting his ass and lower back of the bed. The younger's neck is bent a weird way, but he could care less. He finally has what he wants (or always wanted): Gerard being the dominant _master_.

"Are you ready?" Gerard asks, and Frank nods his head quickly. Instead of shoving into Frank like he wants, Gerard lifts Frank up off the bed and carries him over to the wall. Then Gerard gives Frank what he's pleaded for.

He pushes into Frank.

Frank screams behind the tape, writhing against the wall. It only makes it ten times better that he can't grab onto his dick and pump himself. He's going to cum purely from Gerard's dick in his ass.

"Such a bad boy Frank, demanding this from me like that." Gerard groans out. He's viciously slamming into Frank with no mercy whatsoever.

And it's fucking _amazing_.

"Look at you, all fucking needy like this," he continues. Frank's never seen this side of Gerard, but boy does he love it.

"OH GOD, GEE!" Frank screams. He must've said it pretty loud, because Gerard smirks and slams into him even more roughly.

"That's it Frankie, moan for me."

And Frank does, he thinks he's never screamed this loud in his whole life. With every single thrust, Frank lets out a long, drawn out whine that only makes Gerard slam harder. and Frank moan louder. It's just a continuos process. But then Gerard hits something that makes Frank go completely limp with pleasure. Gerard must have noticed, for he then ripped the tape off of Frank's wet mouth, just so he can hear his love scream.

"OH MY GOD, OH GOD GEE!"

"Come for me Frankie." Orders Gerard. Frank doesn't need to be told twice.

He comes in thick white spurts all over his stomach and Gerard's chest.

"Oh god, Frankie...I'm...I'm gonna-" He comes inside of Frank, riding out his and Frank's orgasm as he still thrusts.

Their still breathing heavily when Gerard pulls out and settles them down on the bed. He makes quick work of Frank's restrains, finally letting the other be free from the tape's sticky grasp. Frank then curls up next to his love in a sweaty mess, tangling his limbs with his husband's.

"That was amazing." Admits Frank. Gerard can only nod; he's too tired to even speak. Between coming and holding Frank against the wall, he's pretty sure he can sleep the month away.

"We...have...to do...that...again." Gerard breathes out.

"Fuck yeah."

They snuggle for a little while, contemplating getting in a shower several times before deciding they are too tired to even stand.

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yeah Frank?"

Frank smirks and looks up into Gerard's eyes.

"You should totally keep that tape."


End file.
